crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega-Girl
Mega-Girl (Martine "Marty" Penn), ‘Megs’ to her friends, was born (and to some extent still is) Marty Penn, a shrimpy little guy who can create a psycho-kinetic ‘shell’ around himself that takes the form of a tall, shapely, busty blonde. Enter the Chaka! Marty is in the Class of 2009 (a sophomore in late 2006) and rooms with Delta Spike. Her parents, NYPD Sergeant Michael PennWednesday Morning, 5AM and a stay-at-home mom, seem to have accepted his transgender status, even if his father doesn't really approve. Description As Marty, Megs is just a shrimpy little guy. With her "Mega-Girl" shell up, thought, she becomes a young blonde bombshell, with an hourglass figure and C-cup breasts. At 5'5" and 120 lbs, she's no amazon, but she looks more mature than she actually is. Her face is reminiscent of Hillary Duff, with cornflower blue eyes and butter-yellow long, blonde hair, which she wears loose. Marty is transgender and is taking advantage of the long-effects of the PK shell to turn her real body into the likeness of Mega-Girl. It's a slow process, though, and she is a long time away from being able to have actual sex with a guy. Unfortunately, Marty's PK shell was not quite stable at first -- it tended to disappear when she was asleep or otherwise unconscious. It wasn't a problem within the safety of Poe Cottage, but during Marty's freshman year, she was once knocked out during Basic Martial Arts class, and her secret got out. Marty became "fair game" to all campus gay bashers -- particularly Eruption, who was present at that BMA class. That was one of the reasons Marty joined the Future Superheroes of America: Pendragon made it clear to Eruption that he would gladly spend the year in detention in order to teach him to behave, and his then-roommate Kodiak added his considerable weight in support of Marty.The Evil That Men Do: Part Two Personality Normally a very withdrawn, depressed type, as "Mega-Girl", Marty becomes positive, out-going, friendly, and a tad over-enthusiastic. Following on the example of her police officer father, Megs is eager to put her powers in use to the common good. She has been importuning the Empire City Guard on holidays and vacations, and hopes they will accept her application when she turns eighteen. Megs is very much a part of the Cape Squad, and until recently was bumbling around trying to get something started with Iron Star (yes, this doof really named himself ‘Iron Star’), one of the leading lights in the Cape Squad. Megs is considered a bit of a ditz. She's frequently strapped for cash, since her father is not really willing to spend a lot on new girl clothes. In March 2007, she was courted by StrongholdThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4 and agreed to date him. After a few dates and a misadventure or two (and some prompting from Lady Astarte), she revealed her transgender status to him; much to her surprise and delight, he was accepting of this.Whilst Any Speaks, Part 4 Powers Mega-Girl is a "telekinetic supergirl". She is a MAN-4:a.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds She is able to form a PK "shell" around her body, and while the shell is active she is super-strong, very tough, and can fly. But, remember, she’s still learning the intricacies of her powers; she can’t really control her strength, and has a tendency to go blundering through things. A secondary effect of her PK shell is that it slowly reshapes her body in the likeness of the shell. To further that goal, she keeps the shell "up" as much as possible—with practice, she now can keep it up pretty much indefinitely, even when sleeping or otherwise unconscious.Jade 6 - Dreams and AwakeningsThe Play's the Thing In another year the exterior change should be done, and around 2010-2011 she'll be completely transformed, inside as well as out. Classes Fall 2005 *Basic Martial Arts (we know she took it in her freshman year, although it might have been in the Spring term) *Flight I Spring 2006 *Flight IIThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 Same section as Loophole. Winter 2007 She's a sophomore; we don't know what level of classes these are. *Spanish *Home Economics References Category:Poe Cottage Category:Telekinetic Category:Cape Squad Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Gender-complicated Category:Manifestor Category:New York